Only to Rise Once again
by Lady Sasha
Summary: The jewel sends Kagome back to her time after the final battle, but its not how she rermembers it. Demons are taking it back she soon comes to find out, and their's one demon she's not looking forward to seening but luck never really was on her side.
1. one risen but now fallen

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. BUT I WISH I DID

"Only to raise once agine"

She thought she had lost every thing the son she had adopted the haneyou she had fell in love with or thought she was in love with. But it was all not to be the life she had in the past was gone. Hell the past was her life she felt more at home their than in the future were she was born. It was all not to be she told herself as she sat at the bottom of the well covered in old blood and dirt. A silent tear of despair ran down her face as she thought of the final battle with naraku and how it had all fell apart.

Flashback

"Inuyasha nooooooo" Kagome yelled as the tetsusiga flew from his clawed gasp.

His normally golden gaze turned bloody as he flew at naraku with ferocity.

Fangs bore at the fellow half-breed in attempt to kill him. Naraku merely smiled at him as he saw the woman he so wanted in the past draw an arrow.

Kagome watched as an arrow came out of nowhere and impaled into his back through his once warm and caring heart. She couldn't look she couldn't turn away as she saw the man she thought she loved cry out in anguish. The tip if the arrow in his grasp as his head back crying out.

That was when she fell to her knees no longer watching the battle raging around her. Sango and Miroku had fallen she thought and Shippo wait shippo. Her head shot up in search for her kit, their not 20 feet from her he lay barley breathing but alive. A string of hope formed as she made her way towards her kit purifying any demon that got to close.

When she reached him she scoped him up into her arms and cried softly. His emerald eyes slowly opened as is he had awoken from a long nap and was still woozy. Taking in a shaky breath kagome said the first thing that came to mind with the knowledge that he was dying.

"shippo baby I'm here for you, you don't have to be afraid anymore". Briefly his eyes flickered in understanding as he whispered "mama I don't want to die".

A fresh wave of tears bleed from her eyes and she hugged him closer to her chest as she whispered back "Hai shippo my son you wont die not here not now"

Placing him back on the ground and briefly kissing his forehead kagome stood to face her enemies.

Kikyo stood next to naraku both were smiling. Standing proudly before them kagome said as she drew one of the two arrows in her quiver "you've taken the lives of my friends and family and you dare smile. Does the agony and deaths of others bring you pleasure."

At her words kikyo laughed drawing her own bow as kagome had done she said "you think you can stand up to us, you a cheap imitation of a miko think you even stand a chance at beating us."

At kikyos words kagome notched an arrow then said "No you're wrong I don't think I can beat you I know I can" with that said she let the arrow fly.

end of flashback

Kagome propping herself up against the wall of the well began to cry once agine only to hate herself even more for doing so.


	2. The memories that pain us all

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I could only wish to.

Ok to those of you who reviewed. I love you, you sooo made my day smiles thank you if you have any questions please do feel free to ask. I will answer if you ask.

Well I'm sure you don't want to read me babbling on and on so hers the next ch. of the store to you. Happy Valentines Day to you all

last time on "Only to rise once agine"

At kikyos words kagome notched an arrow then said "No you're wrong I don't think I can beat you I know I can" with that said she let the arrow fly.

end of flashback

Kagome propping herself up against the wall of the well began to cry once agine only to hate herself even more for doing so.

Looking down at the now powerless jewel in her grasp she angrily threw it to the side as it brought on more unwanted memories.

flashback

As it sped towards its target Kikyo also let her arrow fly. They met in mid air and seemed to battle each other for a moment before kagomes arrow blasted kikyos arrow into splinters.

It hit her square in the chest kikyo screamed in agony as she was purified into the grave soil and bones that made up her body. Sending her straight back to hell.

Narakus eyes widened in shock as the once proud prestest fell to dirt right before his crimson gaze. Turning to look at kagome he snarled "you miko bitch you will pay for what you have done to my mate". Lunging at her in rage he never saw the second arrow until it passed thought omigomos black heart, halting him in mid air the purifying powers suddenly exploded outward causing him to blow apart with a screech of pain. As small parts of flesh fell they never touched the ground for they dissolved never to taint the earth with his evil agine.

The jewel she now held to her chest was complete a wish could be made thought kagome as she unclasped her hands to gaze at it. Such a small item can cause so much pain, suffering and the deaths of so many people.

Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and kirar even Sesshoumaru had suffered in some way because of this small item of power. Closing her eyes kagomes thoughts went back to a cretin kit who was at deaths door. A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face as his words rang out in her head. " Mama I don't want to die"

Making her way back to his side she once agine scooped him up into her embrace. He didn't even stir. Had it not been for the slow pained breaths one could not even tell he was alive. Looking down at his innocent face her own words rang out in her head once agine " Hai shippo my son you wont die, not here not now".

With one last forced breath shippo lay still in her arms as death took him from this world. Her grip tietned around him as silent sobs racked her body. She sat their rocking back and forth in despair silently cursing the jewel cursing naraku and most of all cursing fate for causing so many people to die who deserved to live.

Looking down at the one happy kit who was so full of life her thoughts ran back to her that she had spoken. 'Why do things always turn out this way' thought kagome ' I wish shippo could have the chance at life once more' as the words rang out in her head the jewel in her hand began to glow a soft pink light. A voice rang out in the blood stained clearing "your wish has been granted but know this your task has been completed and a unselfish wish has been made"

Kagome opened her eyes to stair down at the jewel in her hand she then asked " what will happen to you will you kese to exist" the voice answered back "Hai we will but more importantly you will no longer be able to travel back in time" With that the jewel rose from her open hand and into the air. Glowing brightly for a moment it the vanished, Kagome could only stair on in amazement.

Movement in her arms caused her to look down. Slowly ever so slowly Shippos emerald eyes began to open. Staring up at her he smiled and said innocently "Mama what happened"

Joy over whelmed her at his words 'her shippo was alive was all she could think of '. Pulling him into a bone crushing embrace she said "You left me for a moment their shippo". He hugged her back as two small rivers of tears began to flow foe the first time since his father died he cried, but not for sorrow for joy of knowing that not everything was lost.

"Mama" he said softly while trying to pull back "mama you crushing me". Her grip loosened enough for him to breath properly "I'm sorry" she whispered into his hair.

Pulling back to smile at him she saw the look of dread on his face

His small face was paling and his tears had changed from joy to dread "mama what's wrong your going away" he said as he slipped threw her now transparent fingers to the ground below her. 'NO NO she mentally screamed this cant be happening I have so much to do here' the last words of the jewel ran out in her head "you will no longer be abled to travel back in time".

Reaching out to shippo only to have her hand pass thru him she said "shippo my son I can't stay" a fresh wave of tears welled up in his eyes at her words. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued "I want to my son but I can't" they now began to slide down his face freely "please wait for me I WILL see you agine" looking into his eyes she then said "you will wait for me wont you" pausing to whip a few tears away of her own she said "my son". Slowly he nodded his head and said before she vanished completely "I will mama don't you worry I will no matter how long I will".

The last thing he would see of his mother for 500 years was the apologetic smile of his mother and her mouthing the words 'I love you my son' before she vanished from his time.

end of flashback

Kagome ever so slowly made her way up the ladder of the well to see the family that seemed incomplete to her.


	3. Taking back what was taken

I do not own InuYasha and CO. So you can't sue me because I'm poor T-T…….. Help the poor people.

Oh I love reviews so all you who are reading my story I would love to see what you all think even if it's bad. I would like to say thank you to the people who did review (you made my day) I would love to see what you think of this new chapter.

A short poem I came up with hope you like

"**The said killer but born savior"**

Claws drip green,

I can hear them scream

But I don't know what their death means

Their curdled cry

The look in their eye

Never seems to affect me why

It's a storyboard that seem to pass me by

Eyes of red fill them with dread

But it never seems to affect me why

Crimson blood flows off my claws

They all fear me why

But she's different

That gleeful smile hides it all

But nothing passes me by

Even that lonely look in her eye

Her battered face

That toothy grin

It was gone in an instant and I wondered why.

That empty look

The blood stained ground made me frown

I drew my blade with the intent to save,

A single swipe.

That wondering look.

Saved the word.

An invisible link.

She fallows me, and it was meant to be.

She intends to fallow, and I intend to lead.

Sasha

Well that's enough babbling for now onward to the story……..

CHAPTER 3

"Taking back what was taken"

An angelic demon lord stood atop a building, a snarl of disgust marring his face.

"Humans" he spat with distaste.

They had taken over and look what they had done, forests had been chopped down rivers and lakes had been polluted and most of all his kind had faded into legends myths and child bedtime stores. But that was all about to change little did they know. An army had been raised and where ready to take back what belonged to them.

'Finally I, Sesshomaru will be treated as my birthright proclaims.' Thought Sesshomaru with a smirk.

He could almost taste it the fresh blood in his mouth the sticky feel of it on his clawed hands. He could almost hear their last agonized cries before he took that precious life's blood from them. He could imagine it as it ran over his fangs and tong then down this throat. That sweet sweet blood that was the prize after a kill.

What joy one could get from that metallic taste.

A shiver ran down his back at the thought of the coming kill. That was the feeling he revealed in the feeling of the hunt before the kill.

'Yes they would feel his wrath once again, it had been fare to long since his kind had showed the humans who where the dominate species and I, Sesshomaru will show them who to bow down to' A satisfied smile played at his lips at his own thoughts.

"Until then" Sesshomaru said before he lept off the building and into the distance, only to be lost in the shadows cast by moonlight.

It had been almost a week and Kagome was back in school. She had to get out of the house and do something anything would do, just something to keep her mind off her past life in the past.

Sighing as she only half listened to the teacher as he droned on about some forgen war that happened 20 years ago. 'Like I care' thought kagome as she gazed out the window past the trees to the cloudless blue sky. Lost in another memory, one that was not as painful as the many she now carried. Yes it was another memory she didn't want to remember.

flashback

"Mom" kagome cried as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Kagome dear" her mother said as she rushed to her daughters side before she collapsed into the floor.

"What's wrong" she had asked as she helped he daughter into one of the chairs around the table and began to inspect the various cuts and scraps she had.

At her words kagome through herself into her mothers arms and began to sob.

"Ssssshhhhh" her mother said as she began to rub soothing circles on the daughters back. Ever so slowly she began to calm until her sobs where no more than small hiccups.

Leaning back to look kagome in the eyes she nearly broke down in tears herself at the hallow look in her daughters eyes. Pulling her closer to her chest in a bone crushing hug she said" Oh kagome dear I'm so sorry, you lost them" pausing to chock back a sob herself " let it all out dear cry all you like".

Kagome burring her face deeper into he mothers shoulder as it all hit home. 'They where gone, how did this happen' she mental screamed.

"Mom it hurts so much" kagome said, her words slightly muffled by her mothers sweater.

end of flashback

Kagomes eyes watered slightly at remembering how her mother was looking at her with nothing but worry for her daughter well being in her warm brown eyes.

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform kagome refocused on what the teacher was saying.

"301 died that day all seemed to have been exposed to some kind of acid, some where even missing body parts that seemed to have been chewed off by a large animal of some kind" said Mr. Risu as he stood before the class with a serious look on his face.

Someone on in the back of the class snickered as the person beside them whispered something to them. Mr. Risu clearing his throat and said "Kirehashi would you mind sharing with the rest of the class what you and Miss. Mame find so amusing". Slowly as to draw it out kirehashi got to his feet and cleared his throat before he said with a mockery of seriousness to his voice "well Mr. Risu, as you know we all find your lesson to be very interesting and all I found myself wondering if this so called large animal as you put it would have been, oh lets say a demon perhaps" he finished with a smirk to which seemed to enrage Mr. Risu.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes at his words while thinking 'there are no demons in this time, are their?' but she was pulled by her thoughts as Mr. Risu slammed the book he had been reading from on his desk and pointed to the door, and said "you and anyone else who shares your idea can just march yourselves right out into the hall for the remainder of the class." As kirehashi slowly walked to the door Mr. Risu added "and you and I will be spending some time after school to discuss what really happened". Kirehashi just gave him a dirty look before he slammed the screen shut behind him, Kagome couldn't help but giggle along with her friends as they mimicked the scowl kirehashi had made.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang signaling the end of school. Kagome filed out with the rest or the students and made her way home, unknowing that one of her classmates was as good as dead.

Walking out of the school building that day kagome couldn't help but have the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Shaking her head trying to dismiss those thoughts kagome headed for home only to pause when she thought she heard someone scream in terror.

"I'm home" kagome announced to her mother as she entered the house. Removing her shoes at the door. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother standing at the window looking out it intently, as if she was searching for something.

Walking up behind her kagome tentively asked "mom is something wrong".

Kagomes mom turning to look at her said "Sota's school got out early today and he's not home yet". Kagome frowned slightly at her words 'it was not like sota to go somewhere after school without telling someone where he was going' kagome thought.

Leaning forward trying to catch her mothers eyes she said "have you called his school maybe it's another day they get out early". Shaking her head her mother said "no I called and they said they had an early".

Kagome thought for a moment before she said in a attempted to calm her mother" well maybe he stopped at the arcade or something on his way home and forgot to call". Her mother just shook her head and said "no I don't think Sota would do that without calling me first". She stared on out the window as if he would come up the steps at any moment.

Placing her hand on her mothers shoulder kagome said "well if it will help we could go out and look for him, and if he comes back while where gone we could leave a note saying we went out to look for him". A hopeful look on her face as she said this.

Her mother looked at her and smiled as she said "oh kagome would you mind I'm just worried that something bad happened to him". Kagome smiled in return as she nodded her head.

Quickly scribbling down a note saying they where out looking for him and to stay their until they got home.

It was starting to get dark when they found sota at on of the many arcades that weren't far from his school. After a brief scolding from their mother they started for home.

It happened fast first they heard the screams then came the explosions. People where running all around then from what seemed to kagome nothing that is until she saw them from herself '**demons**' her mind screamed 'why had I not sensed them' kagome thought as she stared on in disbelief.

They where massive in numbers both on the ground and in the air. Their grotesque forms seemed out of place in-between cars and in front of shops.

Looking to her mother and brother she saw them frozen in fear. Shoving the questions that filled her mind down they could wait for later when they where safe. She had to get them out of here and fast.

"Mom" kagome yelled over the surrounding noise. Her mother looked at her eyes wide with shock and fear "We have to get out of here and fast". Taking hold of Sota's hands they ran not bothering to look back.

As they rounded the corned they came face to face with a snake demon. Its hear swiveled around to trap them in its piercing red gaze. Opening its mouth to show its rows of sharp teeth and its two large fangs that dripped with venom. Shutting her eyes as the snake went to strike at her the searing pain of the demons fangs sinking into her flesh never came. Peaking open an eye only to see the demon lay dead with what looked like a lead pipe protruding from its skull. Standing next to the demon was the most unlikely person Mr. Risu.

"Are you alright" he said as he bent down and pulled the pipe from the corps. Kagome and her mother nodded numbly at his words. Turning he began to run down an alley stopping long enough to tell at them to fallow he rounded a corner and was lost from sight.

Kagome pulling her brother back to his feet and looking to her mother took of after her teacher figuring he was the less of the two evils. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Rounding the corner they came face to face with a dead end. "Mr. Risu" kagome called. She was met with silence.

"Mom I don't like the feeling of this kagome said as she looked from side to side.

Her mother nodded in agreement and said "kagome dear let's go back".

Eerie laughter filled the alley as the turned only to see Mr. Risu standing in their way.

Kagome sighed in relief as she said "sense you scared us, I don't like the feeling of this place lets go back and find another way to safety". He merely shook his head and said "no my dear this is the end of the line for you and your family".

At his words Kagomes mother stepped forward to walk around him said "Risu sense this is no time to be joking now step aside and let us pass". He moved to block her path once again he said with and evil glint in his eye "I think not, what kind of servant would I be if I allowed my prey to escape my grasp" with that her reached out and smacked Isuru (I don't know her mothers name so this is what I will he calling her) back causing her to fly back and collide with the brick wall behind them with a sickening thud.

Me evil that's the end of the chapter….. is she dead you all will just have to wait…..


	4. The power of saddened love within and re...

Hey all sorry it took so long for me to update and all we had our spring break and all and well you know how that goes, you say your going to update and well you never get around to it. Ok enough babbling here's the long awaited chapter. Don't worry it's not as sad as the other chapters that I have written,

Darkness falls

eyes see black

and the heart soon fallows.

-Lady Sasha

"The power of saddened love within and return of a son"

Ch.4

Kagome stared on in shock as her mother flew through the air and collided with the brick wall of the alley. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion until her body lay motionless on the ground.

Running to her side Kagome called out her name, falling to her knees beside her mother Kagome pulled her head up onto her lap and lightly wiping away the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Silent tears where streaming down her face as she called out her name. Sota was at her side now clutching his mothers hand as if she might float away.

Cruel laughter brought Kagome back to the danger at hand. Looking up she saw his true form. Greenish blue skin and deathly gray eyes stared back at her. Long red hair assented his pointy yellow teeth when he smiled cruelly at them. Small pointed horns protruded form his head he was truly a monster that brought nightmares.

He smiled at the look of horror on their faces and said "I like my meat tenderized before I eat it"

Sadness turned to hurt and hurt turned to anger until anger was rage. Ever so slowly Kagome laid her mothers head on the paved ground and stood to face the demon that would hurt the only family she had left.

A light pink mist was surrounding Kagome now as she approached him.

Risu smiled reviling his sharp yellow teeth "A challenge" he purred "So one of my students is a miko all the more fun and all the better tasting" he laughed shortly at his own words. "To bad in this time young ones such as yourself are untrained in how to use your powers; no matter" he casually said "you will taste better than you know". With that he started for her, a cruel glint all too apparent in his eyes.

"Kagome get back" Sota yelled out at her for the first time speaking since they had encountered the demon.

'I can't' Kagome thought 'I have to protect them; I won't lose you like I did the others'

Mr. Risu reached out for her only to harshly pull back with a hiss of pain." You bitch" he screeched as he looked down at his scorched hand.

Raising her hands palms up Kagome placed them on his chest and let the power that seemed to always be beyond her reach scream out of her and into him. A blast of blinding white light consumed the alley. It was gone as soon as it came the only remonance that anything had taken place their was a small scorched mark where the demon had stood.

Panting with the excursion Kagome fell to her knees and stared down at her hands in amazement. 'How did I … what happened' Kagome thought 'I've never been able to harness my powers before'.

Before she could mull over her thoughts she heard a shaky voice from behind her "K Kagome l lo look" Sota said while he clutched his mothers hand in a vice like grip, that it turned his knuckles white.

Kagome looking up saw the cause of his distress. Somehow her powers had attracted demons to them. They stood at the end of the alley, demons of every kind stared on at her with eyes filled with anger, hunger, and something Kagome was to scared to identify. 'Their everywhere' Kagome thought as she glanced up at the rooftop only to see them lined along their as well.

'Please Kima no' thought Kagome 'I can't beat them all'

The first to step forward was a blue oger with dull black eyes. " youu" he slurred out in a deep voice that old he was none to smart." Givve meee powwerr"he said as he began to advance on her.

"Stay back" Kagome yelled out as she scrambled to her feet. Standing protectively in front of her mother and brother.

The oger merely laughed and said "youu think youu cann sstop mee". As he reached out to grasp her, he felt the sting of her powers. Crying out in pain he swung his massive arms out at her effectively knocking her off her feet. Sending Kagome down onto the hard cold, trash covered pavement.

Sliding a few feet Kagome's shoulder collided with the side of a dumpster. Sharp pain shot threw her as she gasped to regain the breath that had been knocked from her with the collision.

'I have to protect them' was the only thought that ran through her mind as gasped for breath. Using the dumpster to steady herself a she got to her feet Kagome was roughly grabbed by the throat, by the oger. He then slurred out "youu will givve mee powwerr miik….." before he could finish the sentence he was knocked away from her.

For Kagome everything was beginning to blur around the edges. One moment she was gasping for breath the next she was on the ground. Fighting for to stay awake all Kagome could see where blurred figures fighting over her body. Then their was a flash of yellow light and a rain of red. Everything went black after that and the cold fingers took hold of her.

A wave of power washed through the streets making every demon still for a moment.

Normally amber eyes flashed red as the beast within called out to track down the source of power.

Regaining control Sesshomaru found himself atop a building staring down at an alley, where a young female was kneeling and staring down at her hands while panting for breath. She seemed stunned by her own actions.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air tentively catching her scent he couldn't help but wonder 'why it smells so familiar'

Taking note that their where other humans in the ally he spared them a glance. One was a young male the other was an older female perhaps a mother to the two. But at the moment she seemed to be unconscious.

Shifting his gaze back to the girl he saw an oger who had approached her jerk his hand back ash her powers flared. He couldn't help but growl when she was knocked to the ground and her shoulder collided with a dumpster.

Yet he gazed on in amazement as she shakily got to her feet only to be grabbed by the throat and shoved back into the same dumpster.

His vision reddened yet again as the lower demons began to squabble over; throwing her to the ground they began to fight.

At the sight of her abused body his Inu took control. Slaughtering the lower youkai who had been fighting. Growling menacingly to any who came to close for his liking.

Regaining his control once again Sesshomaru found himself nuzzling her hair and affectionately nibbling at her small shell of an ear. Roughly pulling back with a growl he saw her face for the first time.

Nearly dropping her he growled at her. Under all the grime blood and dirt was his half brothers wench.

(Should I end it their or should I continue dun dun dun. Ok ok I'm not going to be mean all be nice and continue but you all better review and tell me what you think or more cliffhangers . that normal…….)

Her hair was askew and her lips slightly parted. Leaning down Sesshomaru brushed a stray lock of her hair from her eyes. 'It cant be her' thought Sesshomaru unconsciously as he leaned down closer to her face.

Sota stared on to scared to move. He watched in silences as kagome was thrown. Silently crying as his sister was held by the throat. He watched as a flash of white and a flicker of yellow brought down the demons who where fighting over his sister.

Their standing before him with kagome in his arms (yes two of them) his back to him was a man with white hair. "Inuyasha" Sota stuttered out on shock.

An angry growl was his answer, and all Sota could think was 'please let it be him' but luck never seemed to run in the family.

At hearing his half brothers name Sesshomaru spun around to face who had called him by such a name. A feral growl escaped his lips as Sesshomaru stalked closer "boy" he snarled, causing Sota to shrink back clutching his mother to his chest as best he could as if to shield her "s st stay back" he stuttered out. Sesshomaru merely smirked at the scent of his fear 'so the boy knows of Inuyasha' he thought shifting his gaze down to kagome who was nestled in his arms 'she could be of some use'.

Pulled from his thoughts by a raspy voice as they said "my lord may we have the human now" Sesshomaru growled out a warning as he barked out "the miko is mine you may do as you please with the others" with that he took flight heading for his castle in the west.

Pressing his back against the cold brick wall Sota yelled out "stay away I wont let you hurt us". Clutching his mother even closer he began to cry as one of the many demons reached out for them. Closing his eyes tightly waiting for sharp claws to tear into his skin but it never came.

Blue flames erupted in the alley causing the youkai to scream out in pain as they where burned to nothing but ashes and parts of charred bones. Sota only squinted his eyes tighter waiting to burn like the rest then all was quite.

Tentively opening his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of emerald eyes staring back at him framed with red hair. Sota let loose a scream into the dimming sunset.

Ok I think that enough of now don't you. All you people who r reading I would love for you all to review and give me some ideas of what you think and all.

Preview of the next chapter.

'He said he wanted for her only to teach him how to use the sword but I think he wants much more' thought kagome from her bed in a richly furnished room.

'I said I wanted nothing more than that but it was a lie and I know she knows' Sesshomaru thought as he swung the light katana he was holding in his hands. "If only I did want just the sword" Sesshomaru whispered into the candle lit dojo.


	5. What thoughts one has, one should keep t

Ch.5

"What thoughts one has, one should keep to ones shelf"

'Sometimes it's just better to float in darkness than awaken and face reality.'

Kagome mentally recited the words that her grandfather had once told her when she was young. Much too young at the time to realize what he had meant, but now that she was older she fully understood and wanted nothing to do with the so called waking world.

'Float in darkness y ass, I can't just "float" while the rest of the world around me goes to hell' she thought bitterly even the voice in her head has a sour taste in its mouth. While Kagome had respect for her grandfather sometimes she thought he was just batty. 'It must run in the family if the voice in my head gets a sour taste in its mouth' she thought with a frown.

'Maybe it comes with old age' she mental giggled.

With a groan (that would do a zombie just) Kagome's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted with darkness. Attempting to sit up only to hiss in pain as her chest clenched at her sudden movement. Falling back onto the futon Kagome came to two realizations one being her chest, she most likely had bruised if not broken ribs and by the feel of it more than one. And number two being she was on a futon the last thing she remembered was laying in pain on the cold garbage covered ground waiting the youkai who struck her down to finish the job.

Opening her scrunched eyes Kagome, slowly this time she began to sit up, as well as last time she let out a jaw clenching groan (yes the zombies would be proud indeed). Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness Kagome began to look about the room she was in. Taking note of dark outlines of what seemed to be furniture. Small shelves lined the walls Kagome noted with surprise as she eyes passed over them, 'why would a cell have book shelves 'she mind thought numbly. Her eyes tracing the outline of what appeared to be a small traditional Japanese desk.

Her mind finally catching up with her eyes, Kagome jumped out the futon way to fast for her chests liking. Daggers of pain laced through her upper body much to her dismay. Staggering to the side as her breath was squeezed from her chest by her protesting muscles. Kagome caught herself on a nearby wall sliding to her knees wheezing. Closing her eyes Kagome began to will air back into her protesting lungs. Kagome growled at her own weakness as her recalled all the times Sota had fallen into or down things, stairs, and glass sliding doors. He had even gotten hit by a car and walked away from it with just a skinned knee 'Thank kima for him walking away from that' she added. But No I get slammed into one dumpster and I get bruised maybe even cracked ribs, yes ribs meaning more than one. I can go traipsing around in the feudal era fighting the most evil and powerful demons the world has ever known and walk away with just some small cuts and some seriously bad wind blown hair. But you know what does me in a 'DUMPSTER' one stupid, dirty, smelly, ugly green like all the rest dumpster. Why does my luck have to suck so god damn bad why does fate have to hate me so much? What have I ever done to you fate to make you take time out of your eternal plotting just to make my life harder than it has to be.' Kagome knew she was mentally ranting to herself and fate (like she's listening anyway Kagome fates a B and likes to set us up and laugh at our misfortune)

Opening her eyes when she heard what sounded like a door opening only to clamp the shut again when light scored her eyes closed once again. Slowly this time to allow her eyes to adjust to the 'foul' her mind supplied, blinding light that blanketed the room. Squinting Kagome could make out the small figure of what seemed to be a green toad wearing an ugly brown kimono and holding a staff that looked strangely filmier. Her eyes finally coming into focus Kagome gasped as she recognized who it was.

"Jaken" she stammered out.

As if to really affirm who it was the reply she received only made her more sure of it.

"Wench you will silence yourself at once "to strengthen his order when he swung his staff not identified yet as the staff of two head at her, it came dangerously close to hitting her head if she had not crouched lower towards the ground.

Pain laced through her chest once again as Kagome hugged her knees.

Taking shallow breaths as to not aggravate her already abused lungs Kagome, Tentively peeked up to see if he was going to take another swing at her, she quirked a brow in surprise at what he was doing.

Standing their, he was just standing their staring at her with his naked browns drawn together as it lost in a memory.

"It's you "he all but hissed finally recognizing the human crouched before him.

His anger for the human's insolence quickly dissipated as Jaken realized who was couched before him. It was that girl from the past. Anger quickly molded to fear at remembering the last time he had come in contact with her.

'It was none too pleasant encounter' he recalled.

It was shortly before Naraku had been defeated. He had been the unlucky one to come in contact with the fuming human female and insult her about it. 'Mental note: not to ever do that again, mad human plus insult too her feeble human emotions equaled a world of hurt.' He shuttered in pain as he recalled the goose egg on his head he had sported for the better part of a month.


End file.
